1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to building construction and more particularly, but by way of limitation, to a panel used as a window well cover, a lean-to for mounting against the side of a building and similar applications.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a great number of different types of frames used for windows and doors using glass or plastic glazing. Further, there have been a variety of different types of window well covers, skylights, frames for greenhouses, sunrooms and the like.
In Gustafson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,487, a screen type window well cover is disclosed. The window well cover includes reinforcing bars should a person step thereon. The window well cover is hinged so the cover can be raised for access to the bottom of the window well.
Robey, U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,688, also discloses a window well cover formed of screen material and having rods underlying the cover to protect the well from falling objects.
None of the above-mentioned patents specifically disclose the unique frame structure and advantages of the subject panel for a window well cover and the like as described herein.